Ask the turtles
by SakuraXRaph
Summary: Ask questions in the reviews and the turtles will answer them!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! I'm gonna do an ask the turtles sorta thing! You ask them questions in the reviews and they will answer them! Won't you guys?**

**Raph: We don't exactly have a choice...**

**Leo: Oh come on Raph! It will be fun!**

**Mikey: BOOYAKASHAAA!**

**Donnie: I'd give it a go!**

**So they will answer the questions. No one is allowed to be like a co star or anything cause I don't know a effective way of doing it. So, ask away!**

**~ Sakura, Raph, Donnie, Mikey and Leo**


	2. Question chapter 1

**First, I want you all to know that I would say you all are special because I am writing this for you when I am sick. And Donnie has decided to answer all your questions even if he is sick too.**

**So, first questions are for Donnie and Leo from a Guest.**

Donnie, If my oldest sis relies on ME, the YOUNGEST to watch over our "team" when she's away, what do ya think that means?

(Riddle for Leo since he's consumed with Japanese culture, what does my name mean?)  
-Kaiya

**Donnie: Well, clearly that means you are the leader of the team when she is away!**

**Leo: I am not consumed with Japanese culture! Much...anyway. You name means forgiveness.**

**NEXT QUESTIONS! Woah, there are loads! They are for Mikey, Donnie, Splinter, Leo, Raph, Karai and April!**

**Donnie: An easier way to say that would be to say that they are for everyone...**

**Sakura: Yes yes okay. They are from Dark Teana.**

For Mikey- What was the heaviest jokes you've done to Raph?  
For Donnie- What was the best day of your life?  
For Leo, Donnie, Mikey and Splinter- What would do if Raph cloned 20 times ?*I want to see their faces XD*  
For Splinter, Turtles, Karai and April- What would do if it were to another dimension where you have other?  
For Splinter- that you think about having grandchildren?  
For the Turtles- As you can imagine your life if they had a sister turtle?  
For Splinter- Which would have made if he had raised five turtles but the fifth had been a girl and what name you would have put?  
For Raph: Which one of your brothers is your favorite?  
For Donnie- What would you name your children?  
For Leo-What would you name your children?  
For Splinter- If Leo and Raph came out wounded from a battle who would you choose to be a leader temporary Donnie or Mikey?  
For Splinter- Remember how it was the first day when you started to train their children the art of Ninjutsu?  
For Donnie, Raph and Leo- What would do if cloned 10 times to Mickey?  
For Raph-If you had a twin sister you would have a good relationship with her?  
For Raph- You stopped being afraid of Cockroach? *if he say yes a dare him hug one XD*  
For Donnie- What will you imagine your life in the future?

**Mikey: Woah! That IS a lot of questions! The heaviest joke I ever played on Raph would be the one I did just now when I told him the world is going to be taken over by Raph cloned 20 times O.O HE'D KILL ME! I would totally go and see that other dimention!** **I'd love to have a sister turtle but I don't think Sensei would allow it. That's all my questions!**

**Donnie: First of all Mikey, it's DIMENSION! The best day of my life would probably be when one of my inventions actually worked and didn't turn on us. Or it was that one where April finally texted me and nobody else. Or the day when I got Aprils number. If Raph cloned 20 times, I'd take one to analyse and find out how it happened. If there were a different dimension, I would try and close the portal. Unless it was one where me and April...I'll stop now. If we had a turtle sister (not sister turtle) I'd be happy if she were like me and liked to build stuff. Then she could help me! If I had boys the names would be: Harry, Sam, Tony or John. If they were girls, their names would be: Layla, Summer, Arizona or Arianne. If Mikey cloned 10 times, I'd scream, hide in my lab and wait for it all to be over. I imaine my life in the future would be happy, and peaceful and I would be a world known scientist! Unless I end up with some horrible disease like Sickle-cell or something like that...**

**Leo: Nice thinking Donnie. Imagine your future with Sickle-cell. Way to go. Anyway, if Raph got cloned, I'd find the real Raph and try to get rid of the clones somehow. If there were another dimension, I'd like to go and see if there were any Kraang that need to be stopped. And bash some bots. If we had a sister? I'd be happy because then at least she might listen to me. I'd name my children: Paul, Paula, Sakura, Pearl, Laura or Craig. If Mikey was cloned, it'd be like the zombie apocalypse but for us instead. And it wouldn't be zombies.**

**Raph: Well then, best do my questions! If there was a different dimension, I'd go in it and bash all the bots there! If we had a sister, I'd be alright with it if she was like me. If she was like Leo, Donnie or Mikey, I think I would scream. Aw, do I have to answer that question? Fine. I'd say...all of them are my favorite. If I had to choose just one, it would have to me Donnie because he is quietest But I love all my brothers the same so I can't choose. If Mikey cloned 10 times, I think I would just follow Donnie and do the same. I think we all would you know. Take the fridge and let them die out of hunger. But then we would have to bring the normal Mikey. OH NO! YOU MADE IT TOO HARD! If I had a twin sister, I would have a great relationship with her I think. Especially if she were like me! N-No. I-I still hate cockroaches...**

**Splinter: If Raphael was cloned, I would let my sons deal with it. And then probably discipline them thinking it was their fault. If there were another dimension, I would tell my sons and April NOT to go in, because they have no idea of the consequences. I have never thought about having grandchildren, but I think it would be nice. If I had to raise a 5th turtle, and it was a girl, I would call her Clara. If Leonardo and Raphael came seriously injured from a battle, quite clearly, I would pick Donatello as leader. I'm not stupid. Ah, the first day teaching Ninjutsu. Trying to get Michelangelo to focus. Donatello and Leonardo were fine, but Raphael was so eager to get to the real training and learning how to use his weapons.**

**Karai: I only have one? Oh well. If there was another dimension, I'd go in it and tell my father about it.**

**April: I'd leave it alone. Let everything happen the way it is supposed to happen. I would never mess with things like that.**

**Okay, next questions for Splinter, Donnie, Mikey, Raph, and Leo from Fried Chicken.**

**Mikey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! What a funny name!**

Splinter : Has the thought if grandchildren ever crossed your mind?

Raph: First off u are my favorite character! what was ur best revenge plan for one / all ur brothers? why was the purpose?

Leo: If u had u had to be rescued witch one of ur brothers would u pick to save u?

Mikey : What was ur best Blackmail material? can u show us a couple?

Donnie : U think u still have a chance with April? well if yes tell her that to her face.

**Splinter: I have only just thought about grandchildren when someone mentions it. I wouldn't mind grandchildren though.**

**Raph: Wow. I'm someone's favorite character! ALRIGHT! Well, my best revenge plan would be the one where I told Mikey that there was no such thing as pizza anymore because all the pizza guys have died and the Kraang hated pizza anyway so they disintegrated all ingredients for pizza and all pizza's in the world. That was because he said my room was full of cockroaches.**

**Leo: If it were a Kraang base, I'd pick Donnie, if it was some place where you needed a lot of strength it would be Raph.**

**Mikey: What about me Leo!? My best blackmail material would be when Raph was talking to his pet turtle, and I told him, if he hit me, I'd tell everyone and I had a video to prove it! See? *shows everyone the video and they all start to burst out laughing. Raph starts to chase Mikey***

**Donnie: I think I might still have a chance with her. B-but I am NOT saying that to her face! Do you know how hard it is to ask a girl out?!**

**Sakura: Okay Donnie, calm down, it's okay. Raph, if you love me, you will sop chasing Mikey, and Mikey, come and sit down. You shouldn't have shown us that video even if it is Really funny. Okay, onto the next questions! They are for anyone but Donnie, and it's a dare from Hi Im a person.**

**Raph: I'll do it! *hears the dare from Sakura* Okay. *takes a deep breath and walks over to Donnie* This is gonna be worse cause he is sick. Donnie. I'm sorry bro. April is dead. *looks down smiling***

**Donnie: WHAT?! *coughs* W-what do you mean? *tears form in his eyes and April walks in***

**Raph: It was a dare. Just a joke Don.**

**Sakura: And before any violence occurs, next questions! It is for anyone from TTYLXOX.**

who had a girlfriend first?

**Leo: I'd say...Donnie with April!**

**Raph and Mikey: Us too!**

**Donnie: No! I-it was...LEO AND KARAI!**

**Sakura: and the next question for everyone!**

For everyone Do you guys know what nyan cat is? To everyone what's you're Iq? Why am I asking these questions? BYE *teleports*

**Sakura: Erm...bye?** **I know what the nyan cat is, I don't know what my IQ is.**

**Donnie: I have no idea what that cat-thing is, I don't know my IQ yet**

**Raph: Nope and dunno**

**Leo: I have no idea what the shell you are on about, and I don't know my IQ**

**Mikey: I know what the Nyan cat is! But what the shell is that other thing?**

**Sakura: next questions! It is for you four, and it is from Yosdellillan Skywalker.**

This question is for all four of you guys.  
Do you guys ever wonder what you might look like if you magically transform yourselves into humans? :-)

**Leo: I suppose I'd look okay...**

**Raph: I'd have such big muscles!**

**Mikey: I think I'd be blonde with freckles! ^^**

**Donnie: Now there is an idea for a project...**

**All but Donnie: NO DONNIE!**

**Sakura: Bad Donnie! I'm so sorry Don...*hits his head* and the next question is for all but Raph I'm guessing. It's from raphiecandy3426**

What's Raph's most embarrassing childhood moment? :)

**Leo: I think it might be the time when we were practicing using our weapons...*giggles*...and he...*giggles harder*...h-h-he...*laughs too much to carry on***

**Sakura: He threw one of his Sais at Sensei Splinter's head? *laughs with Leo***

**Donnie: I'd say it was that time when Leo was watching T.V. and he just said "Space Heroes is so boring!" or something like that and it was not even Space Heroes.**

**Mikey: No no no. It has to be the time, when he went to get pizza, picked up the wrong order, and when the guy came to get it back, it had already been eaten so he had to make another one! (Raph, not the pizza guy)**

**Sakura: *everyone stops laughing* how would that work if everyone thinks we are ugly green mutant freaks with ninja weapons who apparently want to hurt everyone? **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chappie of 'Ask the turtles' and don't forget to ask more questions for me, the turtles, Splinter, Shredder, April, Karai...*lists all the characters***

**Donnie: Basically, don't forget to review and ask us some more questions or else we will be upset. Well, Mikey anyway.**

**All: BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
